Abel - The End (Again)
Abel was a human who was the second son of Adam and Eve and the younger brother of Cain and the older brother of Seth. He was made into an angel after he died and went to Heaven after he was killed by Cain. 'Background' Abel was a herdsman that lived at the beginning of Humanity's time with his family. He and his older brother Cain were close as children and their close relationship continued when they reached adulthood. According to Cain, Abel was a kind man that always liked making people feel better and wanted for very little in his life. Soon Abel started hearing the whispers of Lucifer that was trying to corrupt Abel in causing him to fall into becoming a demon. Cain wanted to spare Abel from falling into Lucifer's trap and made a deal to save him. He took a jawbone that would eventually become the First Blade and used it to kill him in order to send him to Heaven. Abel spent a number of years in Heaven where he gave his blessings to his parents when they birthed their third son Seth. After Cain became a demon and started to wreak havoc Abel was approached and invited to join the Heavenly Host as an angel. Abel agreed and made it his personal mission to stand in his brother's way and keep him from doing as much harm as he could. Abel orchestrated a seal to keep Cain bound in Hell but there would be times when it weakened enough for Cain to come to Earth for short times. Over the years, he and Cain clashed whenever he appeared to try and do the bidding of Lucifer. The last time they met was during the American Civil War during the battle in Carthage, Missouri and he managed to best him and strengthen the seal on him to keep him locked up in Hell more permanently. Because of Abel usually fighting alongside the Powers and because of his loyalty to Michael it is regarded by many that he is an unofficial member of the Powers. 'Biography' Abel fought alongside the Powers during both the Apocalypse and in the events that followed including the Civil War of Heaven and the Leviathan. The Powers began to work with the humans of Michael's Battalion and Abel didn't mind and greatly respected the effort that the humans were willing to go through for them especially the efforts made by Daniel Leonard. He was present with the rest of the Powers when Daniel was 'chosen' to be the Heavenly Saint. When the Fall happened Abel worked to bring as many of the lost and independent angels into serving the Powers. It was soon after that event that Abel felt that his brother Cain had broken free from his seal and was now completely free on the Earth and it wouldn't be until Kevin Tran was brought into the Battalion that he learned that it was due to the Winchesters failing to complete the Trials to seal up Hell and Cain's freedom was the cost. Abel was driven to find Cain and stop him before he could unleash his worst on the Earth and was given two angels (Stephen and Nathaniel ) as his aides. His mission was interrupted when Malachai was discovered and he was the closest one to deal with him. Abel defeated Malachai at his mountain hideout and took control of the angels in his faction. He also learned that they had managed to capture both Castiel and the renegade angel Azrael. Castiel had managed to escape before he could get to him but he did manage to smite Azrael who mocked his new status as a human as well as Abel formerly being one. As of this moment he is still on the hunt for his brother Cain. 'Personality' When he was human Abel was a kind and generous person. He loved his parents and his brother Cain and helped any other human he came across that seemed to be glum or even troubled. He has a strong sense of duty and honor after he became an angel to keep his brother Cain at bay when he became a demon. Even as an angel Abel still cares about humans though he treasures decent human beings much like the people of Michael's Battalion. He doesn't show his rage often but when he does then he is relentless against those that force him to bring it out. He also feels some resentment and embarrassment in the fact that the Winchesters are his descendants and yet they have sparked such chaotic events in the order of the world. 'Powers and Abilities' Abel has the typical powers and abilities of an angel. Dual Blades Abel possesses two angel blades as opposed to other angels. His possession of two blades is due to the influence of the Powers though his blades are normal ones compared to the swords they have. After the death of Nazareth, Joseph bestowed Nazareth's swords to Abel. Connection to Cain Abel is able to sense when Cain is on the Earth and when he was in the area. He was even able to feel that something happened at the site where Cain had passed the Mark of Cain to Dean Winchester Original Body Unlike other angels Abel doesn't need to possess any humans to walk on Earth as he has use of his original body. This allows all angels to recognize him, even Azrael who had lost his grace, know him by sight. 'Relationships' Adam & Eve Abel loved his parents and cherished his human life with them. After his death he was happy to see that they didn't wallow in their despair and moved on and even gave him a younger brother. Cain Abel loved his brother Cain, still does even when he became a demon but won't let his affection stop him from trying to stop Cain from doing what he wants with no opposition. He is also deeply resentful at Cain for killing him to try and 'save' him from Lucifer. He deemed that what Cain did was selfish and that he did it more for himself than for Abel's benefit. Abel feels that just because Lucifer tried to influence him didn't mean that he would fall to him and Cain had no faith in him and gave him no chance to resist Lucifer. Seth Abel learned of his parents having another son and he blessed his new younger brother from Heaven and wished him a full life that he never had. Shortly after being reborn as an angel he learned of Cain's resentment of Seth and went to protect him from Cain's wrath. Seth was thankful to him and Abel grew fond of watching over his younger brother and live his life and go on and make a family and legacy. Sam Winchester He feels he could relate to the younger Winchester brother as he finds that the two of them have a lot in common especially with the relationship they have with their elder brother. Daniel Leonard He is quite fond of the human as he feels that he is a good example of the best of humanity. He secretely wonders if after his time comes that he will be invited to join the Heavenly Host as an angel much like he was. The Powers Abel respects the Powers and is proud to fight alongside them. Joseph is his leader and he looks up to him and respects his wisdom and leadership. He feels pride when he hears how he himself is looked at as a member of the Powers even though he hasn't officially has been admitted into their choir. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters